Saving Autumn (LTF)
"Saving Autumn" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight. It aired September 23rd, 2016. Summary Fisher and King lead the others to a supposed Safe-Zone, and as everybody begins to think that they're safe and settle down, things turn out not to be as they seem. Plot Synopsis The three men stand over Autumn in surprise. Fisher asks the man how he knows her name, and the man says that he’s Sean Jones, her father. Fisher compliments his fatherly behavior with his daughter and Sean says that it was an accident, he was trying to aim for the walker. Fisher bends down and asks for Evan’s help with picking her up. As Evan bends down to help, he looks up at Sean and tells him that he’s lucky he didn’t shoot his own daughter in the head. Sean lends a helping hand in bringing his daughter back to the others, but Fisher rejects it. When they reach the others, King immediately gets to work in helping, but as soon as she sees the wounds she says that she’s going to need much more than what they already have. Evan suggests getting to Capitol Hill as soon as possible, and Fisher likes the idea. Douglas asks how they will carry her, and Fisher picks her up bridal style and says that they have no time to find something. In another part of Seattle, there is panic. As people scramble around, breaking into shops or simply huddling in a corner hoping for it all to end, Commander Wyatt Lee yells at a few of his soldiers, giving them commands in order to protect the place. Lieutenant Chapman approaches him with a megaphone and tells him that it’s low on power so the speech will have to be quick. Lee takes the megaphone and attempts to get everybody’s attention. As soon as that is achieved, he proceeds to tell them that boundaries are being set up and that they have nothing to worry about. He tells them that going outside is not safe and that at the moment they are currently refugees. The thought doesn’t seem to sit well with the citizens, but Lee assures them that all will be fine. The citizens are guided to a table with a bunch of rations set up and soliders help hand them out. Lee hurries to a nearby table with a few soldiers and asks them if the boundaries have been set up. They tell him their plan and he says that it’s as good as any. As Lee tries to coordinate, somebody calls him and he hurries over to a soldier helping a bitten woman at the side of the street. She asks Lee if medical tents have been set up and Lee says that they are supposed to be. She acknowledges and guides the woman away. He follows them with his eyes to find that they’re heading to a few canopies with a red cross on them. Chapman suddenly appears again beside Lee and tells him that Fisher and his fleet has arrived, but then quickly corrects that it is only half his fleet. Chapman leads Lee to them, but on the way there they run into a man and his two children. He begs Lee to help because his daughter was bitten, and Lee points him in the direction of the canopies. Lee and Chapman soon arrive at the edge of the partial camp to find Evan and Fisher dragging along a half-conscious Autumn. Lee asks what happened, and Fisher says that he’ll know as soon as Autumn is getting operated on. As Fisher continues to drag Autumn through the streets, past Lee and Chapman, Evan quickly says that she was shot. After getting the news, Chapman is sent off by Lee to get Dr. Baker. Lee takes Evan’s place and him and Fisher continue to drag her through the streets. Evan stops to take a breath, watching as his friend is being carried away. Sean steps up next to him and Evan asks him what he was thinking when he shot her, and he says that he thought she was a walker. After a long pause he continues saying that he honestly didn’t think he was going to see her again. Evan asks if he was at least searching, and he says yes. After news of the outbreak, he drove north until he came across a large traffic jam. He had to abandon the car and continue on foot. Evan says that it must suck knowing that you put your own daughter’s life in jeopardy. Sean tells him not to remind him. Behind them, Samantha asks Adele if Autumn will be alright. Adele assures her that the military will patch her up and keep her safe. Gavin asks if the military will save him too, and his mother says that they will save everybody. Samantha points out that they couldn’t save Lilly. Douglas tries to reason with her saying that they will save everybody that they can. Lee and Fisher soon reach one of the canopies where Dr. Baker is busy trying to treat a bite wound. Baker asks how a gunshot could be any more important than a bite wound, but he stops as soon as he sees that there are two. He finishes up and sends the person on his way and turns to help Autumn. She groans as he sets her on the stretcher and shuts the divider. Baker looks at the wound and examines it for a moment before saying that he is unsure if it punctured anything. Because of that, he will need to pull the bullet out as soon as possible. Evan and Sean pull open the curtains and asks if they need anything. Baker says that he’ll need some privacy for at least five minutes. Fisher and Lee step out as Baker begins fishing for the needed supplies to do the operation, pulling Evan and Sean with them. Sean asks if Autumn will be alright, but Lee ignores him, asking who shot her. Evan and Fisher both look at Sean and he sighs, admitting it. Lee curses but says that he’s sure it wasn’t on purpose. Behind him, Gavin asks if she will be alright, and Lee turns to him and after an awkward moment, he says that she’ll be fine. Adele and Douglas pull the children away and Landon asks Lee if it is really the best idea having the population of a whole city gather in an area that can hardly fit it. Lee tells him that by now there has to be less than half of the city remaining, and that they are gathering as much people as they can to protect them from walkers, which he refers to as infected. Landon says that although they don’t know it, they are shepherding them into a giant death trap. Lee says that they won’t get trapped as long as they can defend themselves. Fisher stops the two from arguing and tells Lee that both Scott and Ford are dead. Lee tells him that it’s sad to hear, but they unfortunately have other things to worry about, such as finding a way of killing the infected. Fisher tells him that there is a way. Lee doesn’t believe him when Fisher tells him to aim for the head, and Fisher tells him to at least try it out. Elsewhere, Douglas and Adele sit the kids down at a nearby curb. Samantha asks if everything will be OK, and Douglas assures her that they are safe there. She doesn’t believe him, so Adele tells her that if anything happens, they’ll all be fine. Samantha gives her mother an unsure look when a few gunshots fill the air. Douglas tells his family to stay put as he checks it out. The three stare at him as he runs towards the scream and Adele says that she’s going with him. She begins to leave and as the children stand she says that they have to stay put. Douglas approaches where the soldiers began building a barrier to see that dozens of zombies have gotten through, terrorizing and eating the soldiers and civilians helping. Douglas stands and stares until Adele runs up to him. She gasps at the sight and Douglas seems to ignore her as he stands shocked at what he sees. More soldiers begin running up to the barrier, shooting at the walkers and helping get the bitten out. A soldier runs up to Douglas and shoves a pistol into his hands. He stares at it, dumbfounded as the soldier begins shooting at walkers as well. Douglas shortly pulls himself together and tells his wife to go to the kids as he helps them out. She says that that is suicide, but he says that it must be done. He shoots at a few walkers before yelling at his resistant ex-wife to go get the children. At the medical canopies, Lee listens to the soldiers on his radio yelling at him about the breach. He sends most of his men down and tells Evan and Sean to stay near Dr. Baker and Autumn. Evan says that he wants to help, but Lee says that it’s not today. Fisher, King, and the other soldiers follow Lee to the wall. Evan says that he’s going with, and Sean asks if it’s a good idea. Evan says that he doesn’t know, and runs off. Sean looks at him running away before turning back to the canopy with a sigh. Samantha and Gavin stand up and ask their mother what’s going on as she arrives. Adele tells them that they have to get somewhere safe. Samantha asks where that would be, and Adele looks up at the small apartment complex they are standing below and says that it will be as good as any. At the area of the breach, Douglas continues to shoot at the walkers. More and more seem to pour in and the soldiers are eventually overwhelmed. Douglas soon runs out of ammo and he drops the gun and stares at the mess unfolding in front of him, not quite sure what to do. More soldiers arrive to battle the walkers, including Lee, Fisher, and King, but it seems that even they are far outmatched. Douglas awkwardly pulls a pistol from a dead soldier nearby and mercifully shoots him in the forehead before continuing to battle the walkers. It’s soon that Evan arrives and he asks one of the soldiers for an extra gun. He’s handed a pistol and he takes a look at the crowd of walkers before beginning to shoot at them. Fisher gets his attention and asks why he’s there, that he was told to stay behind. Evan tells him that with this many walkers, they need extra hands. Fisher doesn’t respond and Evan notices a walker behind him. He raises the gun and shoots it. Fisher is surprised at first but when he finds out what Evan did, he thanks him. Elsewhere, Dr. Baker patches up Autumn before opening the curtain and tells Sean that she’s patched up, but with no antibiotics the wound could get infected. Sean says that if they don’t have any, he needs to get some. Baker says that there is none in the storage, it’s all been used. Sean frantically pushes past him and enters the canopy, looking around for some. Baker grabs him and says that they’ll get some shortly, but they have other things to worry about. Sean pushes Baker away and yells at him that they have to worry about her. The people in the other canopies all look at him and he lowers his voice as he repeats himself. Baker repeats himself as well, and Sean soon loses it and punches Baker in the jaw. The soldiers nearby run to him and pull him away, and Baker touches his jaw before calmly telling Sean that he’ll search for some. The soldiers at the breach are soon overwhelmed and Evan is attacked by a walker. His gun flies out of his hand as he falls to the ground and he tries to push the walker off of him. It fights back, clinging onto him and snapping at his face. The walker is suddenly shot in the back of the head and it rolls off of him, revealing Landon standing above him, lowering his pistol. Evan gets to his feet and stares at him and Landon tells him not to forget that it happened. A soldier suddenly runs up to them and tells them to get out of there while they can. Before Evan or Landon can say anything in return, a walker attacks the soldier and bites him in the shoulder. Landon grabs Evan and pushes him to a building, telling him to get out of there, and that he’ll be following. Evan seems unsure but he follows Landon’s command. Nearby, Lee, Fisher, King and two other soldiers named Watson and Bennett work together to battle the walkers. Lee points out that there is far too much and that they have to get out of there. They begin running away from the haphazard walls, but dozens of walkers walk into the road, blocking it off. Beyond the walls is a sea of walkers, leaving the five no other choice but to run to a building. They begin running but walkers approach them and cut off Lee and Bennett from the others. Lee tells them to go on ahead, and Fisher reluctantly does after telling Lee that the bite is the deciding factor. The three fight past the walkers and enter the building, but the walkers break right through the glass doors and windows. The three run to the exit stairs and dash upwards, reaching the roof and shutting the doors behind them. Watson asks what they are going to do, now that they are stuck on the roof. It dawns on them then that they just trapped themselves. Back down in the sea of walkers, Lee and Bennett continue to fight the walkers when Bennett is attacked from behind and bitten on the arm. He shoots the walker in the head, but begins to panic as soon as he notices the bite. Lee looks at him but ignores the bite, continuing to shoot the walkers. Bennett continues to panic, begging Lee to help him. Tired of the continuous pleas from him, Lee turns on him and shoots him in the chest. Bennett falls to the ground, clasping the bullet wound. Walkers immediately surround him and Lee takes the opportunity to escape the horde. At a safe distance, he looks back at the crowd when a soldier runs to him and says that they need to secure 12th Ave. He takes another look at the walkers before turning and following the soldier. Other Cast Co-Stars *Cooper *Watson *Bailey *Kelli Bell *Bennett Deaths *Many unnamed soldiers (Off and On-Screen) *Many unnamed civilians (Off and On-Screen) *Bennett (Alive) Trivia * The title of this episode refers to how Dr. Baker attempts to get Autumn treated for her gunshot wound.